fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy episode 5
'Redemption Island duel ' 'NATHANIEL SHOCKS US AND BEATS DUNCAN ' *Brad finds idol* Everyone is going to tribal council Tribes for tribal council get divided Tribes 1: Winnington, Eddie, Hank, Bentley, Milo, Leroy, Joel Tribes 2: Brad, Curtis, Trent, Douglas, Moe, Keegan, Riley From each tribe Indvidual Immunity will be awarded Winners Tribe 1: Bentley Tribe 2: Riley Tribe 1 going Winnington: So things have worked out for me alright I guess for this tribal, I mean I have the majority here, it sucks to figure that either Curtis or Trent are going home, As soon as I saw our tribal council, I was pumped because we could send Bentley home, he's a guy who is has become Brad's second hand man, and then he won immunity which sucks, and now we can't get rid of one of Brad's alliance, at least we have Hank and Joel to take out tonight Eddie: I am still trying to maintain both Brad and Winnington's alliance and so I'm going to Winnington and umm like yeah it sucks Bentley won, but you know Joel is smart Hank is a smart due too and a tank, and going to Bentley an am like well I'm trying to convince WInningon to keep me and hopefully he will vote Joel or Hank out, it's kind of funny to be honest, but I mean both alliances think they got me, but I'm the biggest free agent in this game Joel: I was trying to get things to go four four, but right now Winnington and his alliance have power, I mean it could be me tonight, I hope they would target Hank over me, because I'm lurking behind the scenes, and Hank is the more obvious threat, but even then I think Eddie just doesn't want to piss off WInnigton which is why I think is why they have five votes then Bentley will go with Eddie and it's 6-2, but maybe just maybe, we can turn things around and vote Eddie out Bentley: As soon as I saw the tribes divde all I could think was F***, I was totally screwed, if it wasn't for the immunity challenge, I would be going home or maybe I could force 4-4, I don't know, can I fully trust Eddie or can I fully trust Joel and Hank, I don't know, just thank god the immunity challenge came and Winnington still can't touch me, I might have to vote Joel and Hank tonight, but maybe I will just vote someone else even if it doesn't send them packing, just so they get the message Hank: I say it every time, every time I have to go to tribal, This time is the time I'm most worried about, I feel like I'm making a threat of myself which is stupid of me, and I do have a legitament chance to be going home, and I'm just kind of hoping it doesn't happen, and hopefully I can turn it around Milo: I'm back at tribal council, not a great place to be at, even though I'm confident me and my alliance are safe, I would still rather have the necklas around my kneck, in fact it kind of sucks I don't because now Bentley has it and Bentley would of been for sure the guy we sent home, not we don't have the luxury of sending Bentley home, but the old man alliance has been very tight with brad's alliance so it's still a plus to vote out Joel or Hank Leroy: I'm still kind of sour about Nathaniel getting voted out, that really really suck, but the game continues regardless, I'm just really hoping that Nathaniel can beat everyone on redemption island and return to the game, at least tonight we will send Joel or Hank, and I think Nathaniel can beat one of them, he may have a tough time with Duncan, but I got my fingers crossed, I'm also worried about Curtis and Trent, I'm in a good position right now, but not all my allies are which really sucks Hank Final Words This really sucks, I really wanted to do well and get past day 12, and maybe I will, I still got redemption island Tribal #2 Brad: Right now things are working awesome for me I have the hidden immunity idol, guarenteed safety, plus I have control for this vote, me Keegan Riley and Moe, and we have options on who to take out, Douglas maybe aswell as Curtis or Trent, now Trent is the biggest threat, but I think maybe Trent might be willing to work with us in the future, I mean he's at the bottom of winnington's alliance and is a strong dude, so I've had talks with him about flipping, so depending on if I think he's with us or not, will determine if he survives tonight Douglas: I really don't know where I stand right now, I mean I'm still kind of part of Brad's alliance, but I don't want to work with them, and I'm more part of WInnington's alliance, so I am in trouble tonight, but I'm just acting like I'm with them, and hopefully they decide to take out Trent or Curtis tonight and for there own sake they better hope because if I hear my name then I'm coming for Brad hard Curtis: I'm hugely scared of seeing my name written down, literally the only thing I have is Douglas and Trent's votes which is 3 of 7, I've talked with Moe and he has basically said he's sticking with Brad, and I know I ain't getting Brad Keegan or Riley on my side, so it's kind of hopeless, I think it's reasonable that they would see Trent or Douglas as bigger threats then myself, so I'm thinking I got a 50/50 shot tonight Moe: Hank went home, which really sucked, I mean we're running a three man alliance here of me Joel and Hank and when one's gone, we're just a duo and lose a lot of power, and Winnington got him voted out, so Curtis coming to me trying to get me flipped, like I'm a 50 year old man, I'm old sure, but that means I have experience and have had time to develop smarts, why the hell would I join your allinace when your voting my allies, these kids need to start thinking, because if they don't the old guy will win this game Riley: It's a pretty cool feeling to have immunity, I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't have won it, because I'm not in danger and this probobly puts a bigger target on my back, but I mean in case things do get tricky at least I'm safe now for this tribal, I came here for way more then to get voted off on day 12, I want the million dollars, I'm getting ahead of myself, but what I'm getting at is I have no problem laying low for now, because step 1 is making the merge then I can win this game Keegan: Douglas is a punk, Curtis is a punk, Trent is a punk, I have a high dislike for them all, right now Trent is the biggest threat, but he may have some worth to us, I'm not confident in the fact he has worth but he might, Curtis is totally against us, and Douglas is so wishy washy it discusts me. I'm so fed up with Winnington and his alliance, I can't wait to vote them all out one by one by one, and sending there bitch ass dreams of winning off the island Trent: I'm at a huge cross roads, On day 3 I pledged myself along with Curtis who's probobly my closest ally in this game to Winnington's alliance, and right now I'm trying to figure out if I made the right decision on day 3 or not, I mean 9 days later, and it's getting time to committ, and I really don't know if sticking with Winnington or joining Brad's alliance is the right decision, what I do know is I want to keep my options open and writing Curtis' name down tonight, might be my only option, but I really just don't want to do that Curtis final words I was hoping we could still make this vote 4-3, clearly Douglas and Trent through my name under the bus as quick as possible, good for them for playing the game, they just better hope I don't get back into the game